


Dancing With Your Ghost

by capthamm



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, Grief, Happy Ending, Once Upon A Time, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Sadness, Season 5B, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Underworld (Once Upon a Time), reunited, who hurt me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capthamm/pseuds/capthamm
Summary: He’s in the underworld, for good this time; she’s in the aftermath.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Found in my google drive! Short and angsty but always a happy ending :) thanks for coming!

**Tuesday**

We came back today. The look on my mom’s face when you didn’t walk through the door with me said it all. I know you wouldn’t want vengeance to take over but it’s all I can do to stop myself from ripping Hades’ head from his body. David said I need to grieve… how do you do that? How do I…

**Wednesday**

I’m sitting in the house meant to be ours and the halls feel empty. Henry won’t even come inside. So much wrong happened, I’m not sure I’ll ever feel comfortable here again. I haven’t slept since we came back, without you here the bed won’t fit. If I keep talking to you like you’re here, maybe you’ll walk through the door. 

I’ve kept it unlocked, just in case. 

**Thursday**

Thank you for the pages, Killian. Please move on now. We’re gonna be ok. You can move on. 

I miss you. 

. . . 

We got him. We lost Robin. I’d ask you to take care of him but he’s just— gone. Nothing feels right in this town anymore. 

**Friday**

His funeral is today. You didn’t get this, not really. You deserved this. You deserved to live. You deserved your happy ending. I’m sorry. 

. . . 

I thought I’d be ok but I miss you. 

. . .

You’re home. 


End file.
